The Western Roman Army
"The Gods favor the victor, that is why they protects us." The Roman Empire of the West is an autocratic, ultra-organized, expansive war-ready society. Founded by Emperor Jaxswon Ranierus and later controlled by Emperor Johannes Ranierus. Its legionaries are a well organized, culturally insular fighting force that mainly operate east of the Greece/Italian Border and the Forest Border. Their capital is the city of Rome. The Legion is comprised mostly of conditioned warriors and their descendants. The entire Roman Empire military army is led by a Legate, who answers only to the Emperor. The legate is essentially a field marshal for the legion, ensuring that the Emperor's orders are followed. In addition to this, the Legion's forces have two special branches, the Speculatore, who are tasked with infiltration and subterfuge, and the Praetorian, whose sole role is safeguarding the Emperor. Ranking System The Roman Army is highly stratified in terms of rank. A low-ranking soldier must defer to the wishes of his superiors, even if that means facing death. The legion's success comes from the legionaries' fearlessness, cooperation, and fanatic loyalty to The Emperor. Thus, cowardice and disobedience will earn the wrath of The Emperor and his officers. The centurions are responsible for directing the legionaries and coordinating their attacks. The Military Hierarchy of Rome The Legionnaire: These are the recruits and are freshly trained legionnaires. They are the most common type of Roman soldiers sent into battle, and are forced to take the full force of any blow from the enemy. Although they are recruits, they have trained since the age of fifth-teen and older, gaining a multitude of skills ranging from strength to agility. Compared to other recruits from the other armies, they are better equipped than their recruits in both weapons and training. They also have the benefit of greater experience and training than the standard enemy recruits. In short, the Roman Legionnaire are a full step above other empire's recruits. They are also the most experienced as well, and have the fastest charging speed of any human on foot. The Decanus: Legionnaire are given the position of decanus when they display leadership potential consistently in battle. A decanus has the authority to run small camps and raids as well as act as a deputy for the local centurion. They are not only the best equipped amongst the Romans, they are the most skilled with close combat than any other human warrior in another army. Seniority determines the quality of the decanus' armor; a standard decanus will only have weak armor whereas a seasoned decanus will be given a stronger, nearly impenetrable armor. They are typically held in reserve until the recruits aren't needed anymore and after the first attackers are defeated. The Centurions: Centurions serve as advanced field commanders during major operations, such as a siege of a city, or a defense against attackers. They are often appointed to their position through years of dedicated service and their martial prowess reflects the rigors they have endured. They are clad in impenetrable armor said to be forged by the souls of the Underworld and use various weapons, including lances, mace, gladiolus and pikes to great effect. However, they are generally kept away from danger due to the strategic value of each centurion. Outside of battle, centurions act as administrators of Roman camps with the assistance of the decanus. The Speculatores: These are the Romans trained from birth in the arts of stealth and advanced acrhery. They are not intended for close-up combat because they carry unmatched and unsurpassed ranged weaponry, from Ballists and Longbows to throwing knifes and hatchets. They serve as scouts, messengers, and spies in various enemy camps. These Romans are equipped with longbows and short swords and lighter versions of the standard recruit armor. They are sent after the Romans most hated enemies. They are extremely dangerous due to the fact that they travel in packs and utilize powerful ranged weapons, they are often accompanied by a Decanus as support on assassinations. The Praetorians: They are soldiers or officers with the potential to become centurions but operate as members of the Emperor's security detail. The praetorian guards are an elite group of soldiers who operate only as the Emperor 's personal bodyguards. Though they are not part of the main fighting force, they will accompany the legate in crucial battles. The praetorian guards are highly respected and their leader answers to none but the legate and the Emperor. A few are also assigned to protect the Legate if needed. Legendary Roman Soldiers and Creatures Cerberus: This was the three-headed animal owned by the Roman Empire, and also was the gate guardian of Talos Rome. He was the protector of the only entrance to the city and would be very violent to those who tried to enter or exit without authority. Chimaeras: These are fire breathing creatures that have the parts of a lion (foreparts), goat (back) and serpent (tail). These creatures devastated many lands (particularly Killgory) and was not conquered until the Emperor Ranierus, re-called the vicious beasts and left them in the marshlands until he needed them to return. Giagantes: The Giagantes are huge, violent creatures with long hair and beards. There were 24 of them birthed to Gaea on Thracian Phlegra. The Giants later attacked the city of Talos Rome after Gaea was upset at the punishment to the Titans. The Giants were defeated by Ranierus and also imprisoned under the earth until further noticed. It is said that wherever a volcano erupts is where a giant is hidden. The Giants were human shape except for snake like tails attached to their legs. Cyclopes: They are huge beings that have one single eye in the middle of their forehead. There were two sets of Cyclopes and thus have two different origins. The first set consisted of three brothers, Brontes (thunderer), Steropes (flasher), and Arges “brightener). The second set consisted of many but the most famous was Polyphemus whom you might recognize from the Odyssey. The Cyclopes were best known for their metal work, and together the first three fashioned the thunder bolts of Zeus and other symbols of the gods. Centaurs: The Centaurs are the half-man and half-horse creatures of mythology. Aside from the popular centaurs of myth (Chiron) they are best known for their famous battle tactics. The centaurs were pushed from their home in the Forest and went to Talos Rome to seek shelter and a Alliance. Minotaurs: The Minotaur was another creature that was half-man. Unlike the Centaur's the Minotaur was also half-bull. The mother Pasiphae, was the wife of King Minos. As a punishment to Minos for not sacrificing the bull to the gods, his wife Pasiphae was overcome with a strong sexual desire for the bull. A fake bull was made up for her to enter into so that she would be able to mate with the bull. Minos wanted to keep the Minotaur hidden from all eyes. Minos contracted an inventor to make a labyrinth, and here placed the Minotaurs; allowing them to survive off of the flesh of those given to him in sacrifice. The Minotaurs survived in this place until the Romans found there way in and recruited them. Pegasus: Pegasus is the winged horse of Emperor Ranierus the II. Pegasus was born when the Squire, Johannes Ranierus chopped of a Dragons head. The horse was born from the blood that dripped out of the severed head. After the horse helped Ranierus defeat the Dark Shadows, he then allowed the horse to become eternal. Mars did agree to this and sent a wild wind down to enchant the horse into eternal youth. Pegasus was allowed to fly the way to the heaven, yet still returns when needed. Category:The Western Romans